Survivants
by arwen666
Summary: Les potions s’alignent sur l’étagère. Labyrinthe aux formes diverses, myriades de senteurs, kaléidoscope de couleurs...


Les potions s'alignent sur l'étagère. Labyrinthe aux formes diverses, myriades de senteurs, kaléidoscope de couleurs.

De subtils mélanges distillant la joie, l'horreur, la mort, mènent à la félicité la plus complète, offre un voyage sans retour vers l'enfer.

De petits flacons qui rendent l'homme mortel éternel. Quelques gouttes aliènent la solide raison l'enfermant dans les méandres d'une folie ravageuse.

C'est ici que je vis, que je respire. Je suis de ceux qui offrent la mort, la joie, la puissance en bouteille.

Je laisse passer les jours entouré de ces essences diverses, indifférent au temps. Perdu dans cette science magique, je laisse mon cœur se recouvrir de cette chape de glace le rendant froid et morne.

Tapi dans l'ombre et dans l'anonymat, j'ai pourtant le pouvoir de faire du plus puissant des sorciers une simple ombre sans consistance.

Puissance discrète, force tranquille la science des potions est d'une subtilité sans pareille. Capable d'anéantir toute une civilisation par quelques gouttes savamment dosées.

Enfermé durant des années dans ce rôle du double espion, une vie entière dans l'obscurité. J'ai payé cher le prix de mon aveuglement. J'ai laissé la marque de l'esclavage envers le Lord Noir souiller ma chair, noircir mon âme.

J'ai vécu la pire des horreurs, impuissant face à la mort de la seule personne à avoir un jour réchauffé mon cœur. Condamné à offrir ma protection au fruit de son amour avec un autre, contre mon gré, je suis devenu l'ange gardien de cet enfant.

Un ange noir prenant plaisir à l'humilier, revoyant à travers lui le souvenir d'un des bourreaux de mon adolescence, mais le protégeant de la mort et des menaces persistantes qui pesaient sur lui.

Ainsi donc, c'était lui le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier Le seul à avoir eu raison de la suprématie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un gamin insolent, peu subtil, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, de fermer son cœur et son esprit.

Un ordre de Merlin et un discours de dix minutes, voilà tout ce que l'on m'a offert pour le sacrifice d'une partie de ma vie.

Parfois, je souhaite n'avoir jamais eu cette prise de conscience brutale. Je serais resté un mangemort aveuglé par mon admiration sans borne pour le mage noir, convaincu de la suprématie des sangs purs. J'aurais parcouru l'existence dans une bienheureuse ignorance jusqu'à ce que l'on m'envoie à Azkaban et que les détraqueurs absorbent jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie.

J'aurais préféré ce sort plutôt que celui qui est le mien aujourd'hui car les démons qui me hantent sont bien pires que ces charognards putrides. Je suis rongé par l'amertume, la colère et la jalousie.

J'ai beau me dire que je suis un homme mature, d'une rare intelligence, que je suis bien au dessus de tout cela, je suis jaloux de ce foutu Survivant.

L'Elu adulé par le monde sorcier, Sauveur de tout un peuple, il a gagné le droit à leur admiration sur des générations entières.

Mais qui me vénère, Moi ? Qui est reconnaissant pour cette non-vie que je me suis imposé, protégeant Potter pour qu'il puisse un jour anéantir Jedusor.

Le Monde Sorcier a-t-il seulement une idée du danger que je courais à jouer ce rôle de double espion ? Sait-il quel sort m'aurait été réservé si ma trahison avait été révélée au grand jour ? Assurément un sort bien pire que la mort pour avoir osé me jouer du Lord Noir.

Peut-il seulement imaginer à quel point je devais me faire violence pour fermer mon esprit en sa présence alors que je luttais contre l'envie de vomir en entendant les cris et les supplications de ses victimes.

Mais ils s'en fichent, ils m'en veulent d'avoir mis fin aux jours d'un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre Histoire, même si j'ai fait ça pour sauver l'âme d'un jeune garçon.

Pourtant le Vieux Sage s'est lui aussi laissé aveugler par la puissance de Grindelwald se laissant aller à croire à la supériorité des sorciers.

Mais le pardon qu'on accorde au Vieux Fou n'est pas pour moi.

Alors je reste là avec ma solitude, mes potions et ma bouteille de whisky pur feu, ruminant sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle avait pris un autre chemin. Parfois, dans mes moments d'ivresse, j'envisage même d'avoir recours à un retourneur de temps. Je suis tombé bien bas et la vision de ma déchéance me fait rire avant que je ne sombre dans la douce torpeur que procure l'alcool.

Je ne peux même pas décrire la fureur et la frustration qui se sont emparées de moi lorsque le Ministre de la Magie en personne m'a imposé ce foutu gamin. J'ai été convoqué dans son bureau de manière très formelle, preuve que le Ministère sait se souvenir de moi quand il en a besoin.

L'Elu veut devenir Auror et de ce fait, nous devons tous nous incliner devant lui et lui apporter la meilleure formation possible parce qu'on lui doit bien ça parait-il.

Malgré l'aversion que j'inspire à Kingsley, il sait que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et c'est ainsi que l'on m'a imposé le gosse pour une formation complète en potions.

Je suis simplement révolté à l'idée de partager le savoir durement acquis au fil des années avec cet insolent qui n'a jamais eu ni la moindre disposition, ni le moindre respect pour l'art si noble qu'est celui des potions.

La seule année où il a brillé par ses prouesses est celle où il avait mon ancien livre de potions entre les mains. Déjà à l'époque involontairement j'ai partagé mon savoir avec lui , j'ai ressenti une fureur dévastatrice le jour où j'ai compris qu'on l'admirait pour son talent, le comparant même à celui de sa mère.

Ma douce Lily si talentueuse, si douée, si minutieuse. Il est si peu digne de sa mère, je me demande toujours comment une créature si parfaite a pu enfanter une telle erreur.

Je n'ose imaginer quelle doit être sa déception quand elle voit ce qu'il est devenu, .

J'ai donc dû à mon grand désespoir accueillir celui que je ne croyais plus jamais revoir dans mon repaire, sacrifier ma solitude pour une durée que j'espérais la plus courte possible.

Il est arrivé chez moi un matin le regard empli d'insolence et l'attitude suffisante. Monsieur avait sauvé le monde et de toute évidence, ça lui donnait le droit de me regarder avec dédain Je lui fis don de ma chambre j'avais envisagé de lui laisser le canapé mais mon sommeil est si léger que je n'avais pas envie de le regarder dormir à chaque fois que j'allais dans mon salon.

Les premiers jours de son enseignement furent difficiles. Il me détestait, je le méprisais, notre collaboration se faisait dans un silence glacial et pesant. Je ne lui adressais la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire et lui ne me répondait que si c'était inévitable.

Ma solitude que je chérissais tant était restée la même si ce n'est qu'elle était entachée par ce parasite que je devais tolérer.

Voyant que je n'accordais pas à sa formation toute l'attention nécessaire, il entreprit rapidement de se documenter par lui-même. Je dois dire que j'ai été plus que surpris quand j'ai vu qu'il dévorait des grimoires anciens sur la confection des potions. De toute évidence, il avait réellement l'ambition de devenir Auror, visiblement il avait dû prendre goût à sauver le Monde, à protéger les personnes sans défense.

Il fit donc appel à ses maigres capacités intellectuelles et à force d'un acharnement qui dut lui faire frôler plus d'une fois l'embolie cérébrale, il s'améliora de façon significative.

Réussissant de mieux en mieux ses potions, il m'adressait à chacun de ses exploits un de ces petits sourires goguenards qui ont le don de m'exaspérer. Il essayait de me pousser à bout mais je ne suis pas un legilimens de haut niveau pour rien. Pour ne pas lui offrir la satisfaction de me voir perdre le contrôle, je m'évadais dans mes pensées et je fantasmais à loisir sur toutes les horreurs que je pourrais lui faire subir. Je m'imaginais distillant quelques gouttes de potion laxative puissante dans son thé du matin, ou bien encore badigeonnant de potion à furoncle son savon, me délectant de la vision de son visage arrogant recouvert de pustules abjectes.

Il m'insupportait, m'horripilait, je n'avais qu'une envie : le voir partir au plus vite de chez moi et ne jamais, au grand jamais, avoir à croiser son visage à nouveau.

Mais tout a changé cette fameuse nuit. Je m'étais levé incapable de trouver le sommeil, je travaillais une potion délicate. J'ai toujours aimé travailler la nuit, j'ai l'esprit plus clair et plus vif.

Perdu dans ma concentration je n'ai pas de suite entendu les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre Je pris le parti de les ignorer et de continuer mon travail mais ses gémissements et ses cris m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

Furieux, je pris le chemin de ma chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement dans la ferme intention de le réveiller et de faire cesser ses jérémiades insupportables.

Mais ce que je vis me pétrifia. Le visage tourmenté et en sueur il se débattait avec les draps poussant des cris désarticulés, une expression de terreur gravée tel un masque sur ses traits délicats.

Je ne saurais dire quel sentiment m'étreignit le cœur à cet instant-là, de la compassion, de la pitié sans doute. Sans réfléchir je m'élançai vers le lit avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer comme un enfant.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de prendre conscience que ce n'était définitivement plus un gamin alors que je laissais mes yeux parcourir son corps que le drap avait découvert

Mon regard errait sur son torse dur et lisse suivant le tracé de cette fine ligne de poils bruns, m'attardant sur ses cuisses finement musclées, je me surpris à le trouver attirant.

Je sursautai violemment à cette idée, le tirant de son sommeil agité, il me fixait de ses yeux émeraudes et je dus baisser les miens, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps l'intensité de son regard.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot, je me suis contenté de le garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Depuis ce jour, nos rapports ont changé. J'ai gagné son respect et il a gagné le mien, peut-être parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait souffert de son statut de Survivant et qu'il a pris conscience de l'étendue des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, dans la pénombre de cette chambre, sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée, nous nous sommes enfin compris.

Désormais, je dois garder le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit La vision de son corps jeune et vigoureux abandonné dans mes bras ne me quitte pas. Alors pour ne pas perdre mon sang froid, je m'évade à nouveau dans mes fantasmes qui sont désormais de nature différente. Ce n'est plus son savon que je badigeonne mais son corps plus question de potion malfaisante mais seulement lui, moi et nos deux corps nus luisants sous la douche.

Je m'imagine, le retourner sur la table, coller mon torse contre son dos, murmurer à son oreille tous les outrages que j'aimerais lui faire subir, investissant son corps sauvagement alors qu'il hurlerait mon nom jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Je dois alors partir m'isoler afin de calmer la tension embrasant mon corps, apaiser le feu qui dévore mes entrailles.

Merlin ! Je suis bien trop vieux pour de telles frivolités, voilà que je me comporte comme un adolescent en rut incapable de contrôler ses hormones

Et pour parfaire ce tableau idyllique, je crois qu'il a remarqué qu'il était loin de me laisser indifférent. Je vois bien le petit sourire satisfait qui se dessine sur ses lèvres quand je pars précipitamment de la pièce.

Ce stupide Survivant me transforme en mâle primaire et s'en amuse follement. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je sais que je le trouble bien plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Fort de cette résolution, je me redresse vivement, et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers le laboratoire, bien décidé moi aussi à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Il réprime un petit rire narquois lorsqu'il me voit revenir, ce qui a pour effet de renforcer ma détermination. Je reprends place auprès de lui et continue les divers mélanges et préparations, il me jette de petits regards mais j'évite soigneusement de leur accorder la moindre importance.

Ses sourcils se froncent, son front se plisse, il est frustré, je le sens. Le petit pouvoir qu'il croyait avoir sur moi vient de s'évaporer dans les airs, je sens qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il est déstabilisé et confus, c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais.

Discrètement, je me rapproche de lui, je le sens se tendre, quelle sensation divine que de le voir tomber si facilement sous mon emprise ! J'effleure doucement son bras et ses joues prennent une délicieuse teinte rosée. Je feins de ne pas m'apercevoir de la proximité de nos corps, je me délecte de la tension envahissant progressivement la pièce.

Il tente vainement de se concentrer en coupant grossièrement des racines de mandragore. Décidé à porter le coup de grâce, je me place derrière lui, l'encercle de mes bras puis saisissant sa main délicatement, je lui souffle a l'oreille:

« Il faut être plus doux Potter, manier ces racines avec habileté, obtenir leur essence avec fermeté et délicatesse… »

Je donne à sa main le rythme idéal pour manipuler cet ingrédient fragile. Sa respiration s'accélère, il dégage une chaleur intense.

Je le relâche doucement et me remets a l'ouvrage comme si de rien n'était. Il reste figé, le regard vide, avant de lâcher précipitamment son couteau et de sortir de la pièce marmonnant une excuse inaudible.

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

Néanmoins, malgré le plaisir évident que me procurent ces jeux de séduction, ils me troublent également. Je ne resterai pas maître de la situation plus longtemps, j'ai beau faire illusion, le contrôle m'échappe déjà.

Il m'attire c'est indéniable, je ne le laisse pas indifférent c'est évident.

Mais tout cela est-il seulement possible ? Il est jeune et fragile, je suis vieux et usé. Malgré ses démons, il déborde de l'entrain et de la fougue propres a la jeunesse la jeunesse, moi je n'ai jamais eu de jeunesse.

Nous avons été rivaux durant des années, un duo parfaitement rodé. C'était confortable, familier, rassurant. Comment nos relations ont-elles pu changer à ce point ? Est-ce parce que lui comme moi nous sommes libérés de ce tyran qui a empoisonné nos vies ?

Ces questions tournent sans fin dans ma tête sans me laisser le moindre répit. Ressentir tant d'émotions contradictoires ne m'est pas coutumier et je n'arrive même pas à fermer mon esprit.

Je tente donc de maîtriser cette tempête de sentiments, perdu dans la contemplation de mon whisky, me concentrant sur sa couleur ambrée et les reflets chatoyants qu'elle prend à la lueur du feu.

Un craquement sur le plancher me tire de ma rêverie, instinctivement, je me saisis de ma baguette et la pointe devant moi.

Il se tient debout face à moi simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Son regard se plante dans le mien, je peux y lire de la peur, de la confusion mais aussi… du désir.

Il s'avance vers moi, hésitant, je me relève de mon fauteuil mais il me repousse vivement, je retombe sur mon siège stupéfait par son audace.

« Po…. »

Il ne me laisse pas continuer et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sursaute tant la décharge me traversant le corps est puissante. Je suis électrisé par ce baiser pourtant très chaste

« Potter je… »

A nouveau, il me bâillonne d'un baiser. S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il m'empêchera de parler.

« Il faut… »

Encore une fois les mots meurent sur mes lèvres, il s'assoit sur moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains et dépose sa bouche délicieuse sur la mienne, il vient caresser ma langue de la sienne.

Je crois qu'il a trouvé le moyen de me faire taire définitivement.

A califourchon sur mes cuisses, il ondule du bassin, je sens son érection se frotter contre la mienne alors qu'il envahit ma bouche avec un plaisir évident. J'empoigne brutalement ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi, pour sentir davantage la chaleur de son désir. Il gémit dans ma bouche, Merlin je vais exploser ! Mon corps ne pourra jamais supporter ce déferlement de sensations qui me submerge.

Mon sang froid légendaire n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir, désormais c'est un feu liquide qui parcoure mes veines. Je ne réfléchis plus, je glisse ma main jusqu'à sa braguette et je masse langoureusement la proéminence qui se dessine à travers le tissu rugueux. Il se détache de mes lèvres, son regard est obscurci par le désir, ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers. Sans un mot, il se presse contre ma main en soupirant, la pression dans mon pantalon devient insupportable.

Je le soulève avec force alors qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je le dépose brusquement sur le sol. Je me loge entre ses cuisses et me frotte lascivement contre son sexe tendu, il geint et s'accroche à moi avec force.

Je sais qu'à cet instant, je peux lire en lui, les barrières mentales qu'il érige habituellement sont tombées sous l'intensité des émotions intenses qu'il ressent. J'ai le pouvoir de savoir ce qu'il pense à l' instant même, la possibilité de répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

Mais je ne veux pas, je veux le découvrir lentement, lécher, embrasser, mordiller chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse afin d'en connaître toutes les saveurs. Parcourir la carte de son corps pas à pas, apprendre par mes caresses quelles parties de son corps sont les plus sensibles.

Je veux lui offrir la jouissance pas comme le grand sorcier que je suis, ni encore comme l'occlumens de talent mais comme un amant. Simplement comme un amant.

J'ouvre sa braguette avec habilité et fais descendre son pantalon lentement le long de ses jambes. Tout aussi doucement, je remonte mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant d'y déposer mes lèvres. Je le sens frémir sous cette caresse : il est sous mon contrôle, dominé par les sensations que je fais naître en lui. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur l'évidence de son désir le faisant languir, avant de poser ma bouche sur son sexe brûlant et gorgé de plaisir.

Je fais courir ma langue le long de cette colonne de chair, il se tend et murmure dans un souffle « _Severus_

Entendre mon nom rouler dans sa bouche si sensuellement pourrait suffire à me conduire à la jouissance mais je me fais violence, je ne me laisserai pas aller à l'extase avant d'avoir saturé ses sens de plaisir, de l'avoir rendu fou par mes caresses.

Je sens son membre trembler dans ma bouche, il est au bord de l'extase et tente de retirer ma tête en agrippant mes cheveux mais je résiste et continue ma douce torture jusqu'à ce que je sente sa semence heurter mon palais.

Son souffle est court, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme soutenu alors que je remonte le long de son corps, je reprends place entre ses cuisses avant de sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, lui faisant découvrir sa saveur.

J'ai envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne, son odeur, son goût, ses gémissements me rendent fou. Je grogne sourdement alors qu'il enlève mon pull et qu'il taquine mes tétons de ses doigts si fins et si agiles.

Nos langues sont engagées dans une lutte fiévreuse, il semble que même en amour nous combattons. Ses mains descendent lentement vers ma braguette avant de m'empoigner fermement à travers le tissu. Je pousse un gémissement fort peu viril et ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, repoussant son assaut, c'est moi qui me débarrasse du dernier vêtement.

Nous sommes nus tous les deux, je sonde son regard, j'y vois de l'appréhension mais pas de peur, il le veut, je le veux.

Doucement, presque tendrement, j'introduis mon doigt dans cette chair bouillante et frémissante, je le sens se raidir, de mon autre main, je caresse sa verge tendue, lui donnant le plus de plaisir possible pour lui faire oublier cette intrusion.

Je le sens se détendre, il commence à me caresser lui aussi alors je continue ma progression à la recherche de cette petite glande qui, je le sais, lui offrira l'extase.

Je l'effleure à peine que déjà il pousse un cri, ses cuisses se nouant fortement autour de mon bassin. Je perds définitivement le contrôle et je frappe sans relâche ce petit bout de chair, promesse de milles plaisirs, l'embrassant furieusement presque violemment meurtrissant ses lèvres.

A bout de souffle, il se détache de ma bouche avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

« Viens… »

Sans plus attendre, le corps en feu, je m'enfonce en lui. Il se raidit et des larmes de douleur coulent le long de ses joues. Je me penche et embrasse son visage absorbant ce liquide salé, caressant ses cheveux comme pour me faire pardonner d'être la cause de tant de souffrance.

Fiché au plus profond de son corps, je commence de lents mouvements, la douleur disparaît peu à peu. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, se saisit de mes lèvres avec ardeur et plante ses doigts dans mes épaules.

Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ce fourreau étroit et brûlant qui m'enserre délicieusement, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à ces vagues de jouissance qui m'envahissent. Rien ne peut être plus divin que l'union charnelle de nos deux corps. Ils bougent en rythme dans cette osmose, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, nous sommes perdus dans une brume d'extase.

Il crie de plus en plus fort, s'accroche à moi avec frénésie psalmodiant mon nom dans une litanie sans fin. Je suis si fier, empli d'orgueil de le voir rendre les armes pour moi, je n'ai plus qu'un but : le faire abdiquer dans la jouissance.

Je suis sur le point de perdre pied, la tension qui m'habite est de plus en plus insoutenable. Je glisse à nouveau ma main entre nos deux corps et entame une série de va-et-vient puissants sur son sexe lui imposant une cadence effrénée.

Ses yeux se révulsent, il laboure mon dos de ses ongles et se contracte convulsivement autour de moi me faisant sombrer avec lui dans une explosion de plaisir.

Je m'écroule sur lui à bout de force, mon corps tremble encore sous l'emprise de cet orgasme dévastateur.

Alors qu'il caresse délicatement presque timidement mon dos, je laisse à nouveau mes pensées s'envoler.

Nous si différents et pourtant si semblables. Nous avons tous les deux survécu, passant la plus grande partie de notre vie enfermés dans une mission que nous n'avions pas choisie.

Nous sommes deux survivants alors nous allons survivre et peut-être qu'un jour nous apprendrons à vivre.


End file.
